Pieces of Love
by Kaz5
Summary: Pieces of love came from the past [Dark x Krad, Sato + Dai]
1. Part 1

Obviously, this is my first serious fic in DNAngel *smirks* just thought I'll wait for awhile before writing a sequel for Who with who? Who agreed for me writing a sequel for that fic say aye! 

*silence*

Oh, well...

* * * * *

D.N.Angel belong to Sugisaki Yukiru, Asuka, etc. etc.  
warnings: Satoshi + Daisuke, Dark + Krad, angst, sap, some AU in the past (obviously), PG-13  
notes: This one beta-ed by Kaori and Tiggy, thank you all...!!  
special notes: _italic:_ characters talking to their alter ego, [in brackets] memories

* * * * *

  
**Part 1 **

That night it was raining. The moon however, shone brightly in the dark sky; it hung beautifully without the accompaniment of little twinkling stars around it. The tall dark silhouette of the museum stood gracefully beneath it, like a masterpiece. The patter of the rain could be heard as Hiwatari Satoshi stepped out of the museum building, checking the security once more before getting himself ready, waiting for the mysterious kaitou. 

Dark had sent the challenge to the police nearly two days ago, and everything was set. It had been a long fight, Satoshi remembered, but it would come to an end, he was sure of it. But his mind wasn't entirely in place at the time. 

He sighed for almost the tenth time that night, something that Krad had realized even before he did. 

_Thinking about him, aren't you, Satoshi sama? _Satoshi could hear the golden-haired demon whisper inside his head. He could almost see the smirk that crossed Krad's lips as he heard the voice that taunted him almost every day. Not wanting to amuse his alter ego, Satoshi remained silent, though he knew that it was pointless, he knew that Krad could read his mind if he wanted to. 

_You're wondering whether he'll come here with Dark, aren't you?_ Krad started again, _That Niwa boy did not look to well today at school, did he? Are you afraid that he'll catch flu if he comes here tonight? _

Satoshi glowered to himself. _It's none of your business, is it, Krad?_ he said coldly. 

_Ah, am I touching a nerve here?_ Satoshi could hear Krad laughing mischievously now, that maniacal laugh he heard in his nightmares every night. The nightmare where he saw Daisuke killed by his alter ego. 

_Shut up, Krad._

"Sir," Inspector Saehara called from the back, "Everything's ready now if you want to make the last inspection..." 

"Hai." the young detective nodded. He followed Saehara senior to the main hall, passing some policemen that bowed politely to him as he passed. "I see that you have some weaknesses you haven't covered..." he said with a cold calm tone that sent shivers up Saehara's spine. 

"Eh?" Saehara blinked. "You want me to add some more people, Sir?" he said meekly, though he muttered under his breath. 

Satoshi just stared at him with his expressionless face, "We won't have time to call the station, just wait for my orders..." With that he climbed the long stairs that lead to the attic, leaving a very pissed off Saehara senior downstairs. 

_My, my... you think you can catch the thief tonight, Satoshi-sama?_

_I don't ask for your opinion, do I, Krad?_

_Ah! Are you still mad about the last time I threw your precious Niwa-kun from the fourth floor of the museum?_ the blond smirked. 

If Krad was someone else who could just stand before him, Hiwatari would have struck him in the face and killed him. But he wasn't that lucky, Krad was part of himself. The other self he didn't know, the dark-side of him that he couldn't control? Could he? 

_Don't you dare touch him. _Satoshi made a cold remark, but he also knew that only a miracle could make Krad follow his words. He could only pray that he would have the strength to push all the feelings down inside of him tonight and catch Dark with his own two hands without turning to Krad. If Krad showed up… He didn't want to know what might happen... 

_Got you now, Satoshi-sama... but remember, the game isn't over yet… before he dies..._

Before the blue haired boy had the chance to yell at his alter ego, the lights went out. He heard Inspector Saehara yelling at his officers. Somehow Satoshi knew that a thief who called himself Dark Mousy had stolen the art piece already. 

Satoshi ran up every second stair and reached the top balcony in almost two minutes. In his experience, Dark almost always escaped through the attic and tonight wouldn't be any different. He pushed the attic door open with his shoulder and almost immediately fell to the floor. He tipped his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and finally he saw him. 

He saw the black clad kaitou with black wings behind his back, standing proud against the background of the full moon up in the sky. There was a lazy smile playing across his lips as his eyes met Satoshi's. The rain wet both their bodies, but Satoshi couldn't care any less. He was finally face to face with his target. 

* * * * *

_It's Hiwatari! Dark, let's run!_ Daisuke almost shrieked out as he saw Satoshi appear under the moonlight glow. _Run, now, run! Daaaaaark!!!_ he glowered as his alter ego didn't respond to his whining. 

Dark only gave a lazy smirk, grinning wildly to his host as he did so. He could almost see Daisuke's face turning red. _Ow, c'mon, Dai-chan... I thought you wanted to see your boyfriend tonight?_ the thief teased mercilessly. 

_Cut it out! I'm serious! You don't know what will happen if Krad shows up!_ Daisuke's panic was getting worse. It wouldn't be the first time Krad had blasted him with one or two energy balls; or if he was lucky, the maniacal blond would only shove him against the wall and whisper death threats. 

_Heh, you made your point,_ Dark snapped, the dark wings on his back spreading graciously to the dark sky, ready to fly. But then... 

"Not so fast..." Strong hands suddenly pinned him from behind, stopping the violet-eyed thief from moving. Dark yelped as he felt Hiwatari's hands starting to handcuff him. Again. _Shit! How did he get here so fast?!_ He tried to struggle free from the grips; he never could figure out how the young detective was able to trap him with his handcuffs, even before Krad showed up. 

_Daaaarrrk... _Daisuke started to panic, _Get us out of heeeeerreeee..._

With one swift movement, Dark shoved the other boy away from him. But the handcuffs on his wrists weren't helping. He hid the stolen jewel under his garment. He could just hand it to Hiwatari now, but that wasn't what the young detective was interested in. His goal was not to take back all the stolen art pieces, but to capture him, the legendary thief. It was in his bloodline. The Hikari. Shit! 

_Shit, I can't use it for a trade… and Emiko-san would kill me anyway if we did that... _Dark scowled at the thought. 

_Dark, you're not thinking of giving back the stolen jewel, right?_ Daisuke guessed. Actually he thought that it would be a good idea, maybe that way they could just run like a rabbit from the spot before Hiwatari turned into Krad or something... 

_No, I'm thinking to trade you for my freedom. I bet he'll be interested, ne, Dai-chan?_

_Shut up._

"Looks like I win tonight, Dark." The cold statement from Hiwatari made the redheaded boy shiver. Hiwatari's eyes were so different when he was playing detective and thief with Dark. But why did those eyes always look so warm and caring as they met his...? 

"Not so fast, creepy bastard..." Dark leaped to a higher place, "With!" He called for his partner. The dark animal spread its wings behind Dark's back. He almost succeeded in getting away, escaping from the sight of the blue haired boy, when he felt a sting on his back, something burning him. He felt himself falling, black feathers flying like a rain covering his eyes. And that shrieking voice… 

"WITH!" Dark cried out as he saw his partner return to its minimum size, wincing at the pain it just received. He could hear Daisuke screaming With's name in his head. 

"Damn you, cree--.." The kaitou turned around to face Hiwatari. But his eyes grew wider as he saw the figure standing behind him. 

Hiwatari Satoshi was nowhere to be seen... 

He was replaced by a white-winged figure, with that malicious smile on his lips, and a pair of golden eyes that looked straight at him as if they could read his mind. The figure that was more graceful than an angel itself. But Dark knew too well that the man standing before him now was not an angel... 

"Krad..." Dark whispered. 

* * * * *

Dark... 

Krad stared at his opponent with those thoughtful eyes. His palm started to create another white energy ball as his mind concentrated. He gave the small fur ball on the attic floor a mocking glance, and then smiled evilly as his eyes saw Dark's expression. 

"Why are you so surprised, Dark? You knew that I'd be here, didn't you?" he said coldly, eyes never leaving Dark's as he spoke. The rain started to drip down his long golden hair. Somehow it brought him the deja vu from hell. Waiting... waiting... waiting for someone who would never come... 

"Damn you," Dark muttered and with an incredible speed he rushed to Krad's side, almost succeeding in giving the angel a good blow. 

Krad laughed as he dodged the strike, white wings spread graciously. "Well, well... not so smooth without your wings, are you, Dark?" He smiled graciously, "..or is it too slippery for you to stand?" 

The words just made Dark even angrier as he remembered about With. He threw himself at Krad and took both of them rolling to the floor. Krad still had that smile upon his lips as Dark pinned him down. 

"I hate rain..." Krad said thickly, his breath mingled with the kaitou's. His eyes were raised to the sky, the drops of rain wetting his cheeks. Dark almost thought that the golden-haired demon was crying. "It had been raining for three days in a row that night..." 

Dark gasped in surprise and pulled back, jumping to his feet. Violet eyes met golden; Krad could see that the man in front him was trembling slightly. "What's the matter, Dark Mousy? Don't tell me that you've started being nostalgic?" he said with a mocking gesture, yet again creating an energy ball in his hand. 

The dark-clad figure was caught off guard as the energy ball struck him without further warning and blasted him to the safety bars on the edge of the roof. 

"Shit!" Dark cursed as he tried to stand, but it was too late. Another light ball struck him as soon as he got to his feet. Scarlet colored liquid dripped from his forehead as he tried to open his eyes. He caught a glint of hatred in those beautiful golden eyes in front of him before the world went dark. 

* * * * *

Daisuke suddenly realized that he was in big danger as the body he shared with Dark returned to his own shape. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw Krad laughing into the darkest night when he saw him lying there instead of Dark. 

"It seems that the gods have answered my prayers..." Krad said suddenly, walking even closer. "Looks like tonight is your turn to die, Niwa Daisuke..." 

Daisuke tried to edge away, but realized that he was in no position to do that. Only two more steps and he would fall from the roof and this time there would be no With to rescue him. He tried to stand up and hung back, waiting for the chance to run from the maniacal blond. 

"You have anything to say before you die, Niwa Daisuke?" Krad smiled coldly, "I promise I'll tell your parents about your death. The Niwa family..." Somehow the way Krad spoke his family name made the redheaded boy shiver. There was hatred in that tone. 

"Y--You killed With!" were the only words that left Niwa; he stepped backwards as Krad got even closer to him. His eyes glanced over at the sight of his poor pet on the floor, bleeding. But then he saw the animal writhing in pain. He was alive... With was alive... 

Krad's eyes followed his and saw With. Daisuke swallowed hard as the blond started to create another energy ball, ready to toss it at the small animal. "Nooo...!!" Daisuke lurched forward, shoving at the blond with one swift movement. Only to have himself pushed to the bars, and he fell... 

Krad's strong hands had easily thrown him from the roof; he could only hold on to the bars as his body hung in the cold night air forty feet above the ground. His hand hurt like hell as he clung on to the cold steel bars, blood starting to drip from his fingers. Krad stood before him, watching him with those sullen eyes. Cold... 

Daisuke felt his vision getting blurry, he couldn't feel his hand anymore. All he could feel was his body being dragged downwards as he fell; he was flying through the air, seeing the full moon in the sky... 

Is this the time for me to die? he asked himself, closing his eyes and remembering... 

Okaasan... Ojiisan... Dark... 

Harada san... 

Hiwatari kun... 

"NIWA!" 

* * * * *

Satoshi felt something tickle him awake from his deep sleep. That strange coldness that always crept up his body every time he thought that he was lost. Krad... he realized; that strange feeling belonged to his other self. Who would have thought that inside the cold mask of the fallen angel there was a heart that hurt so badly? Satoshi didn't understand all those feelings inside, but it was mostly filled with hatred. 

Betrayal, denial, hatred… 

_He will come.. he will come..._ Flashes of memory came without invitation to Satoshi's eyes. He didn't know those memories, they weren't his. A familiar golden-haired youth was standing under a tree on a rainy night, golden eyes looking up to the sky. The moon looked so beautiful. Satoshi didn't recognize the warmth he saw in the teen's eyes. Something he'd never seen before in Krad's eyes. The boy was cold, for he was folding his hands across his chest. But he didn't move from where he stood. _Waiting... waiting... I will wait for him... Because he promised me he'd come..._

Krad... 

And then everything became clear again. Satoshi realized where he stood, still inside Krad's mind. His eyes couldn't focus on the scene yet, but then dimly he felt the rain falling on Krad's face, wetting the golden-haired head. He collected all his strength in an effort to fully awaken. He knew that he couldn't control Krad's power even if he was conscious, but he had to try... 

_If he tried to hurt Niwa..._

And his heart shouted as he opened his eyes to see with Krad's vision. Daisuke was there, holding on to the bars while the rest of his body hung down into empty air. Satoshi gasped in surprise, but realized he couldn't make a move to help the smaller boy even if he wanted to. And then somehow, Daisuke lost his grip and fell. 

A strangled cry escaped Daisuke's throat as he fell through the air. Satoshi didn't know where the strength came from, but he felt himself reaching out to the surface, pushing Krad deeper into his mind until he could barely hear anything from him. 

_You're a fool, Satoshi sama... He doesn't feel anything towards you... _

But Satoshi didn't hear that one last sentence as he jumped from the attic, trying to catch the smaller figure in his arms. As they both flew in the cold air straight towards the ground, the name escaped his mouth. 

"NIWA!" 

-tbc-

Review now? Onegai? *gives cookies* =)


	2. Part 2

Hello people *waves*, thank you so much for the reviews. My computer just got fixed, so this is the part 2...!!

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Satoshi + Daisuke, Dark + Krad, angst, PG-13  
notes: beta-ed by Kaori and Tiggy.  
special notes: _italic:_ characters talking to their alter egos (well, not all of the italics though -_-;;;), [in brackets] memories (I suppose...)

* * * * *

**Pieces of Love  
Part 2 **

Daisuke Niwa remembered how his body had fallen through the air, and was suddenly wrapped in white feathery wings. For one awful moment he'd been terrified to his bones, imagining that Krad would crush his body even before his head slammed into the ground. Until he realized the warmth that surrounded his body didn't belong to the golden-haired demon. It was Hiwatari who protected him with those wings. 

Hiwatari-kun... 

And suddenly he felt completely safe. Closing his eyes, he clutched the figure closer and felt their bodies drift to the ground lightly. He felt a gentle hand caress his forehead, fingers slip through his hair and lift his head carefully from the cold ground he was lying on. And as he opened his eyes, he found a pair of cautious blue eyes looking down at him. 

"Niwa-kun, daijoubu ka?" The tone was soft and loving, so different from before when he was talking to Dark. 

"H-Hiwatari-kun...?" Daisuke stretched out his hand to see if his eyes weren't fooling him, grasping at the other boy's upper arm. "Is it really you?" 

He saw the blue-haired boy nod. Daisuke felt himself smile and then... the world just went blank. 

* * * * *

Daisuke didn't know what happened to him afterwards. He was standing in the darkness, alone, cold. He looked around for any light, found it and ran towards it. It was a long corridor that looked strangely familiar to him. Someone stood there, leaning against a wall near a wooden door. He looked familiar. The violet eyes and hair the same color... 

Dark 

"Dark...!" Daisuke called, but there was no answer. There wasn't even a sign that the youth could hear him. He stepped closer and stood before the other boy, only to see the tears that started to leak from the beautiful violet eyes. Dark was crying. 

Daisuke had never seen him cry before in his life. He was always.. optimistic, cheerful, and even acted like a snob. But the Dark he saw standing before him now looked so fragile. 

"Dark..." Daisuke turned his head. It wasn't his voice calling for the legendary thief. A woman stood there, her long red hair reminding him of blood, and her eyes… they were also red. Just like him. A Niwa, he realized. 

The youth rocked on his heels, looking up at the woman, lips trembling. "How is he?" 

"I don't know. He was better an hour ago, but now..." 

"Is he going to die?" Dark's voice was stuttering, his face pale like a doll's. "What can I do for him? What?" 

The woman patted his shoulder gently and smiled. "Let's just wait, Dark..." she said soothingly, "Grandfather would be very proud of you." 

Dark shook his head. "No, this is my fault, isn't it?! It's because I said to him that I would leave the Niwa family! It's my fault! My fault! My fault!" The violet-eyed youth slammed his fists into the wall. 

The woman caught his hand and cradled him in her arms, soothing his back and wiping his tears. "Daijoubu, Dark. The most important thing is that you're here now..." She started to sob, "You're here again, with us..." 

"Hai..." Dark clung to her tightly, "...Hai..." 

The woman released him at last and smiled for the last time before she went back into the room. Daisuke's eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the door. Dark shifted from where he'd been standing and walked to the window. Daisuke followed him, watching the other youth press a palm against the thick cold glass. Another tear fell to the violet-eyed youth's cheek, but he wiped it away almost hurriedly. Daisuke saw those shoulders shaking heavily and then the youth fell crouched to the floor. He was trembling, hugging his knees with his two hands and crying. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he cried as Daisuke knelt beside him. The pain in that tone made him ache inside and he also felt like crying when he heard Dark's muffled cry. The indescribable pain welled inside Daisuke's heart. Was it because his heart and Dark's were connected so strongly that he could feel the other's pain? 

"Dark, don't cry..." He tried to touch the trembling shoulder, but his hand only caught empty air. "Dark..." 

"Please forgive me..." Dark whispered again, "...Forgive me, Krad..." 

Daisuke gasped in complete surprise, red eyes widened. 

Krad?

* * * * *

Daisuke woke up some time later in a warm, comfortable bed in a room he didn't recognize. He looked up to the ceiling, tried to work out where he was. This was... 

He sat bolt upright in the bed, ruby eyes wildly looking around the room. He remembered he was here once with Saehara, not too long ago, right? 

This was... 

"Niwa-kun? You're awake..." A calm voice from the door startled him. Hiwatari stared at him for a second or two before walking to the bed and sitting beside him, looking a bit wary. Now he was really sure that he was in Hiwatari's house. 

The redheaded boy knew that Hiwatari was still worried about his condition, though he had tried to hide it from him. Hiwatari's blue eyes were unreadable and for one second Daisuke felt afraid. For God's sake, this was the same person who had tried to trap him a few hours ago. No, he corrected, Hiwatari tried to catch Dark, and Dark was not him... 

"Your pet," Hiwatari started. Daisuke's eyes snapped open almost immediately. How could he forget about With?! 

"It's okay. I don't think he was badly injured. He flew home, I guess..." Hiwatari read the wariness in the ruby eyes. 

"I-I have to go home...!!" Daisuke said hastily. He had to make sure that With was okay. And worse, his mother might be worrying at home if With came back without him. 

"You should rest, you're still in shock..." Hiwatari said warmly. Daisuke could even swear that he saw him smile in relief. He was safe, he thought dimly. Wait, he wasn't safe. He was in Hiwatari's place, of all people. This boy was not just an ordinary classmate, he was the young police commander who tried to catch Dark Mousy, And what a coincidence that Dark Mousy was his alter ego. And if that wasn't bad enough, the police commander could turn into Krad, Dark's biggest enemy. 

[Forgive me, Krad...] 

Daisuke was caught in surprise as he remembered the dream. Was it really just a dream? 

_Dark, are you there?_ Daisuke tried to call, but there was no answer from the thief. 

"Uh-Uhm... I have to go home..." Daisuke said thoughtfully and looked up to the deep blue of Hiwatari's eyes. "Thank you, Hiwatari kun... I..." 

"It's okay." Hiwatari said, coldly like he always did. But the glint in his eyes told Daisuke that he was also smiling. "But you don't have to go home so soon. You could stay..." 

Daisuke could feel his face heat with embarrassment; he was feeling a little confused about everything that happened, and now this? 

"No, it's okay." He smiled meekly. "My mother will be worried..." He tried to stand up, pulling the white blanket from his body. He didn't expect the thick fabric to be looped around his leg, overbalancing him back onto the bed. He tried to find something to hold on to, and the only object in reach was Hiwatari's arm. The blue-haired boy's eyes widened slightly in shock as he fell to the bed, on top of Daisuke. 

* * * * *

_There were times when I thought I had a friend..._

_There were times when I thought I had a lover..._

_There were times when I thought I would find my own happiness..._

_With you..._

_But everything was broken into pieces..._

_To pieces..._

* * * * *

Satoshi's eyes widened in slight shock as his body was pulled down to the bed, right on top of Niwa. He blinked once and finally realized the situation. He tried to look down to see Niwa's face, and saw a faint hint of red in the boy's cheeks. 

"Go-Gomen..." He heard Niwa's voice finally break the silence. "Hiwatari kun..." 

"Ha-Hai..." Satoshi pulled himself away and sat back on the edge of the bed, watching all the while as Niwa jumped off the bed and to the floor. 

He always had strange thoughts concerning Niwa. The redhead wasn't actually one of those eye-catching types; he wasn't as vibrant or cheerful as some of the other kids at school. He even remembered the time he'd offered his handkerchief to Niwa after the boy got turned down by one of the Harada twins. He was crying back then... what a silly boy... 

But there was something about him... Something that attracted him... 

Yes, attracted, he admitted it. He was attracted to Niwa Daisuke. But it was just a one-sided feeling, he realized. It seemed like Niwa had a relationship with that Harada Riku. It was something he'd wanted to deny all this time, pretending that he didn't see what was right in front of his eyes when it came to Niwa and that girl. 

Niwa... 

"Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi was startled; he looked up to see a pair of ruby eyes watching him thoughtfully. "Are you okay?" 

"Ah, daijoubu, Niwa..." He stood up and led the boy to the front door. "Just to let you know, I returned the jewelry to the museum..." 

Niwa's face turned red and he grinned in embarrassment, "Oh, ha ha ha... about that... I'm sorry... Dark..." 

"It's okay." Satoshi's lips twitched in a smile. "I know..." 

He thought he saw Niwa blush at that statement and reluctantly turned his face away, "See you tomorrow, Hiwatari-kun..." Niwa gave a small smile and walked to the door, reaching for the doorknob and opening it. Satoshi knew that when he left through that door, there wouldn't be another chance for him to be alone with the other boy. He didn't want him to go, not just yet. It was painful enough to know that Niwa didn't return his affection, and now he was just going to let him go? 

"Niwa..." 

"Yes?" 

Satoshi froze on the spot as he saw the ruby eyes staring at him in the way that was really Daisuke-like. The face that always looked so friendly and loving towards everyone. Anyone at all. And he was nobody special. 

"Nothing." Satoshi shook his head, smiling faintly. "See you tomorrow at school, Niwa." 

Niwa smiled again widely, his eyes shrinking into slits. "Ja ne, Hiwatari kun." 

It was enough for now, Satoshi thought vaguely. It was enough if Niwa was concerned him as a friend and nothing more. It was okay with him if Niwa did like Harada Riku instead of him. He didn't deserve such an angel as Niwa Daisuke anyway. Walking to the window, he opened the curtain and stared down to the street, watching Niwa cross the street and run into the darkness. 

_He doesn't love you..._ Krad's voice entered his mind and Satoshi scowled as he let the curtain fall back. _The Niwa wouldn't let him love you. He's not for you, Satoshi sama..._

Satoshi closed his eyes and leaned against the closed window behind him. _Maybe... But that's not important._

_It's not important to have the person you love?_

_No. As long as he's happy..._ Satoshi blinked. It was the first time Krad had not been cynical about his feelings for Niwa. 

There was a long pause from the blond after that, before he said the closing words. 

_I used to think that way too..._

Satoshi frowned, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Krad?_

There were no answers. 

* * * * *

_Heh, I would never have thought that creepy boy would let you go…_

Daisuke snapped his attention to the voice. _Dark, you were there the whole time?_ he scowled. _I was worried about you._

Dark smirked. _You think that Krad could so easily kill me, huh?_

Daisuke shook his head. He remembered the dream again, but he wasn't certain that it was the right time to ask the purple-eyed youth about it. He closed his eyes and pulled his dark jacket tighter around him. The clothes were rather too big for him, for they were meant to be Dark's size, but it helped him to get rid of the chill a little bit. 

_Do you think With is okay?_ Daisuke asked silently. 

_He's stronger than you think, Dai chan. Krad's energy blast won't kill him. Besides, it wasn't With he was after… _

That sudden remark startled Daisuke. The way Dark said the words was almost... sad? They were filled with a remorse he couldn't understand. He remembered the other Dark. Dark in his dream, who clutched at his knees down on the floor, calling Krad's name. 

_Dark…_

_Yes? _

_What really happened between you and Krad?_ That was it. He'd asked the question, and he could only hope that the other would answer. 

Daisuke could feel his alter ego was startled by the question. So there was something wrong between the two of them. It wasn't just because of the problems between the Niwa and the Hikari. There was also something wrong between Dark and Krad. 

_Nothing, Dai chan. It wasn't something I regret. Whatever I did back then, I never regret it…_

[I'm so sorry…] 

Daisuke closed his eyes, breathing hard. As he opened them, he saw his house not so far along the silent street. He took a deep breath and jogged towards the gate. 

If it wasn't something he regretted, why was he so sad…? Daisuke could only keep the question to himself… 

-tbc-

Oookay, before you send me flames, please know that all the anomaly happened in this fic will be explained later in the next chapters. All flames will be sent to Dark, while energy balls sent to Krad, however reviews will be sent to a certain blue eyed boy.

Daisuke: Hey, hey, what about me?

Plushies sent to Dai-chan then :)


	3. Part 3

**Pieces of Love  
by Kaz **

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Dark + Krad, Satoshi + Daisuke, some angst, PG-13 (more likely g)

* * * * *

**Part 3**

Niwa Daisuke looked up to the sky and smiled. He saw bright sunshine peeking between the white puffy clouds. Sunlight slanted through the leaves of the trees, while remnants of the rain from last night glistened along the branches. The birds even sang today. It had been raining for two days in a row; yesterday he almost caught the flu. But today is going to be a good day, Daisuke said to himself. 

"Dai-chaaaan, you forgot your lunch!" His mother showed up from the kitchen with the bentou in her hands. 

Daisuke took the bentou from his mother's hands and smiled sweetly. "Arigatou. Demo..." He studied the over-sized lunch pack in his hand and sweatdropped. "Don't you think it's a little too much, Okaasan?" 

"No, it'll help you rebuild your stamina, Dai-chan! And it had better be empty when you get back home, and one more thing..." Emiko wiggled her index finger in front of Daisuke's face, "You'd better not throw it in the trash can!" 

Daisuke made a face, "Okaasan..." He started to argue that he didn't need enough lunch to feed a division of troops when he saw the look on his mother's face. She'd been very worried last night when With came home alone and hurt; she'd waited by the gate for him to come home and ran and hugged him the minute his figure came into view. 

"Ha-Hai...!" Daisuke could only smile as he walked to the door. "Ittekimaaaasu..." 

"Itterasshaaaai....!" 

The red haired boy sighed gladly as he took the first turning out of sight of his house. Well, at least his mother wasn't acting like a mother hen again this morning, unlike yesterday when he hadn't felt very well and still insisted on going to school because he'd promised Riku he'd take her to the book store after school. But of course the girl was really worried about him and forced him to go home instead; but the good thing was they were going to the bookstore today. Daisuke felt like flying to seventh heaven at the thought. 

Speaking of flying, he could still feel the bruises from last night's incident. Even though Hiwatari had protected him when they fell from the roof, he was still the one who hit the ground first. But the pain wasn't as bad as it would have been if Hiwatari hadn't caught him. 

_Oi, Dark, are you there?_ He tried to call his alter ego. But all he got for an answer was a yawn and then a mutter that sounded like 'sleepy...'. Daisuke decided to leave the thief alone. That fight with Krad must've been tiring for Dark. 

Dark hadn't seemed himself last night. He'd never been seriously endangered when fighting Krad before, but last night... Something in Krad's words had affected Dark, sapping his strength more than simply blasting at him like he usually did. Daisuke tried to recall what Krad had said last night and found himself failing. He was panicked last night, perhaps. Well, who wouldn't be panicking if he was faced with a homicidal maniac who tried to kill him every time he saw him? 

It was something about the rain... Rain... 

Yes, that's it. Rain... 

"Niwa!" 

Daisuke turned and spotted a brown-haired girl jogging towards him, smile plastered on her sweet face. She waved to him and then tried to catch her breath. "Ohayou!" she said cheerfully. "Are you feeling better today, Niwa-kun?" 

"Yes, thank you." Daisuke nodded and smiled. "Do you still need me to take you to the bookstore today, Riku?" 

Riku pouted. "Of course I do, Niwa-kun! Did you think I would have asked someone else?!" She put her hands on her hips and glared playfully. 

"Ahahaha..! Of course not..." Daisuke replied nervously; sometimes, he just didn't know how to act in front of the girl. Riku was just too sweet, despite all her tomboyish attitude. And the fact that she didn't know she was cute made her even cuter. 

"What are you thinking?" Riku's face suddenly popped up right in front of him and Daisuke could only smile to hide his embarrassment. 

"Uh-oh, nothing. Riku, ahahaha... Uhm--we made it to school!" He pointed to the school gate in front of them. At least Riku had stopped looking at his face and smiled as she saw her twin standing by the gate. 

She waved at her and Daisuke saw Risa wave back. "I'll see you in class then, Niwa-kun!" Riku smiled and jogged over to where Risa and some other girl classmates were standing. 

Daisuke decided that he would go straight to class. There wouldn't be too many students there yet and perhaps he could eat part of his lunch so he wouldn't have to throw it in the trashcan later, because somehow his mother would find out. Saehara might help him to finish the food, but that would mean that he wouldn't have any lunch left for this afternoon. 

As he entered the classroom, he saw the morning sunlight bursting through the windows; it wasn't as bright as it was outside, but it was more than enough to illuminate the figure sitting on a chair by the window. Daisuke narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly who it was. 

"O-Ohayou, Hiwatari-kun."

~*~*~*

It was just another day without breakfast, but he was used to that, so it wouldn't matter. After school, he would get home, maybe eat some instant noodles and watch the television. The same old routine that bored him to the bones. Sure, there was always some time to think up another plan to catch the legendary thief next time he showed up, but sometimes... he just wanted to be alone. 

_Alone? Is that really what you've always wanted, Satoshi-sama?_

_Shut up._ Satoshi growled and continued to study his notes. But he didn't hear any other remarks from his alter ego after that, not the usual sarcastic comment. Krad had been acting very weird since last night. No, he corrected, perhaps since two nights ago. He'd been much more... quiet? That wasn't the word. Cold? More cold than usual. It had something to do with what he'd seen in Krad's mind that night. 

Krad's memory... Krad standing under the tree in the rainy night, hugging himself to protect his slender body from the cold. Satoshi even thought he'd been crying that night, but perhaps it was just the rain droplets that wetted his cheeks. 

_Mind your own business, boy..._ Krad's voice interrupted him; Satoshi almost jumped in surprise. But of course he couldn't hide his thoughts. Krad knew everything he was thinking, but Satoshi didn't have the ability to see what the blond was thinking, unless it was unavoidable... like last night... 

_Why are you being so secretive, Krad?_ he challenged; his mental voice came out cold and calm. _Was it something... unforgettable?_

_Don't anger me or you might be sorry... _Krad snickered, but his voice couldn't fool Satoshi. 

The blue-haired boy smirked. _Well, well... who would have thought you'd be so sensitive about something..._

Satoshi could almost see the demon hiss in annoyance, golden eyes burning with something he couldn't understand. There were too many things he didn't understand about this creature inside him. 

But the rain had stopped this morning and all that was left were puddles of water on the street and the drips from the tree branches. Satoshi turned his head to the window, watching the water falling from the trees. His eyes followed the droplets to the ground, when he saw _him_ there. 

_Ah, look over there, Satoshi-sama. _Krad's voice was more malicious than before, as if he had won a prize. Damn right he had, Satoshi scowled as he watched the red haired boy walk towards the gate. Krad just spotted his biggest weakness. Niwa Daisuke. 

But his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Niwa. He knew that he wasn't supposed to do this. Because if he tried to get close to the boy ever again, he'd end up hurting him if he turned into Krad. He didn't know what had possessed him last night when he'd asked Niwa to stay the night at his place, without thinking what could happen afterwards. Krad could've harmed him like when he tried to blast Niwa from the roof. What if he hadn't been able to push Krad aside and come back to himself like last night? What if Dark didn't show up to help Niwa? To protect him? 

_You can't protect him all the time..._ Krad whispered evilly. _One day I'll get my hands on him and kill him. Both him and Dark..._

_I don't even know why you hate him,_ Satoshi argued, even though he knew it was pointless. 

_Because he is a Niwa, and the Niwa should die by my hands..._

Satoshi wrinkled his eyebrows together, confused. _Why?_

Krad didn't answer and Satoshi decided to focus back on Niwa. He was cheerful as always, a happy smile on his face as he talked to the girl next to him. That girl was... Of course... Why didn't he realize that before? Niwa only smiled like that around Harada Riku. He only gave that smile to Harada Riku. 

_Jealous, Satoshi-sama?_ Laughter echoed inside his head. Satoshi gritted his teeth. He shouldn't feel this way. He wasn't supposed to think about Niwa ever again. Why did he have to feel like this?! It wasn't his fault that he had some feelings for Niwa Daisuke, but why was he the one who had to be punished with this creature inside him? The creature that would appear when he thought too much about that boy... the creature that whispered to him over and over that he would kill Niwa... 

_I'm only here to protect you. You should be grateful, Satoshi..._

_Protecting me?! Protecting me, you say? How can you protect me if you're hurting Niwa?!_

_Because he would hurt you. Because you're the one who would be left broken hearted in the end, Satoshi-sama... That's why I'm here. _

Satoshi slammed the table roughly. _You don't know anything! You don't know anything about loving someone...!_

_On the contrary, I know more than you. That's why I won't let you be hurt. Unlike..._

Satoshi was startled; sitting back, he pushed at his glasses. "Krad...?" he whispered to the empty classroom. 

Krad sighed heavily. _Suit yourself, see if I care..._ And then he disappeared. 

Satoshi could feel Krad's presence inside his head fade. He was there, but he hadn't spoken a single word since then. He didn't recognize him any more. For a moment there, Krad had seemed like someone else. He was the same lonely Krad he'd seen under the tree. 

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Satoshi returned to his notes, not caring who came through that door until he heard the sweet familiar voice. "O-Ohayou, Hiwatari-kun." 

Niwa...

~*~*~*

Daisuke jogged to his own seat, all the way stealing glances at the other boy. Hiwatari only nodded in acknowledgement of his morning greeting and continued reading the notes he always carried around. Sighing, Daisuke opened his backpack, only to find his lunch pack inside. He turned towards Hiwatari, hesitantly. The blue-eyed boy didn't even react. Daisuke froze, not knowing what to do. Hiwatari was, after all, the person who'd saved his life last night. 

"Anou..." he started, lifting his lunch pack. "Did you have breakfast yet?" 

"Eh?" Hiwatari's face turned to look at him, blue eyes widened in complete surprise. "What did you say?" 

Daisuke felt color starting to creep up his face. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He should've stuck to the plan and asked Saehara to help him finish the food. "Uhm--I asked you whether you had breakfast yet this morning, because... uhm--because.. well..." 

"Yes?" Hiwatari's eyes narrowed as he looked even more confused. 

"My.. My mom made me lunch, but there's too much for me. If... if you want, we can eat it together..." He finally blurted it out loud, feeling his face warm with color even more. "It-It's okay if you don't want to, I'm sorry that I..." 

Hiwatari's lips curved into a smile. "Thank you, Niwa." 

"Eh?" The red-haired boy felt relief building inside his heart, "You mean? You want to?" 

"I never eat breakfast, but..." Hiwatari looked thoughtful, "lunch, maybe?" 

Daisuke felt something tugging at the corner of his lips as he heard the answer. Well, not an answer maybe; it sounded more like another question. He couldn't reply for a long moment until he saw a glint of disappointment in the deep blue eyes. Daisuke realized that he had to give a positive answer; it wasn't something he needed to think about. "Sure! At the roof today, ne?!" 

"Aa..." Hiwatari nodded and once again that feeling of relief flashed through Daisuke's heart. "Niwa..." 

Daisuke started, looking into Hiwatari's eyes. He saw something there, so far, yet so close. Hiwatari wanted to say something to him, but something was keeping the blue-haired boy silent. Daisuke couldn't stop his feet as he stepped closer to the other boy, looking into the blue depths. "Y--Yes?" 

"I..." 

_Daisuke, stay away from him!_ A voice came without warning and Daisuke reluctantly stepped back. He saw Hiwatari's eyes once again widen in confusion. 

_Dark? You're awake?_

_Yes, and just in time too... Sheesh, who knows what you'd do if I didn't stop you. You might end up kissing that creepy boy..._

Daisuke's face flushed. _I am NOT going to do that! That's not what I'm trying to do!_

_Well, better late than never..._ Dark snickered. 

Daisuke scowled. _Stop it!_

"Niwa?" Hiwatari's voice brought him back to reality. He lifted his face and met Hiwatari's eyes; they softened as they gazed into his. "Niwa, what is it?" 

"Uhm--no.... Nothing..." Daisuke shook his head and then, "I was just going to..." 

"Niwa!" A cheerful voice came from the door, startling the two boys in the room. They both turned to the door as some girls came into the classroom, a group of boys following not too far behind. But the voice that was calling for Daisuke didn't belong to just anyone. "Ah, Hiwatari-kun too..." 

Daisuke smiled as he saw the girl, waving warmly, and jogged to where she stood waiting for him. "Riku!" The girl also smiled and told him that she was a little late after chatting with the girls and her twin sister. Daisuke nodded, but before he had the chance to say anything, Saehara dragged him away to get the maps they needed for Geography. 

As he walked to the door with Saehara, he knew that he had forgotten about something. Something really important. He turned to look at Riku, who was talking to one of her friends again. No, it wasn't Riku. 

And then... 

Daisuke saw the figure sitting in the chair by the window, reading the notebook in his hands. Daisuke could see the blue eyes behind the glasses glinting with something he had always recognized there. Loneliness... 

Hiwatari suddenly lifted his face and looked straight at him. Their eyes locked and Daisuke felt as if time had stopped; everything around him spun. 

_Dai-chaaaann..!! _ Dark warned him in annoyance. 

Daisuke sighed heavily, _I know! I know!_

"Daisuke, let's goooo!!" Saehara's hand grabbed his arm and once again dragged him away from the class. 

-tbc-

The next part will be more into SatoDai, I guess... not so sure, but don't we love Hiwatari??!! *rolls eyes* Okay, now review!! *gives cookies*


	4. Part 4

author's notes is at the bottom of the page, now.. read the story ;)

**Pieces of Love  
by Kaz**

standard disclaimer applied.  
warnings: Dark x Krad, Satoshi + Daisuke, some sap, some angst, PG-13.  
special thanks to Tiggy for beta effort.

* * * * *

**Part 4**

_You're torturing yourself, Satoshi._

Krad's cold remark echoed inside his head as he made his way up the stairs to the roof. He didn't need Krad to tell him what he already knew. He'd said that he didn't want to harm Niwa by getting too close to the boy, but the next thing he knew he'd accepted the offer of having lunch together. It was an impulse. Something that he needed to do, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold onto his feelings much longer. 

_Just one last time..._ Satoshi said, more to himself than to the demon inside him. The blond sighed heavily and shifted in the corner of Satoshi's mind. _Maybe there won't be another chance, Krad..._

_What do you mean?_

Satoshi stopped as he reached the last stair and pushed gently at the door to the roof. It creaked open; he could feel the warmth of the sunshine bathe his face. _Maybe next time I'll catch Dark and..._

Krad smiled mockingly. _And then what? You'll let that boy be imprisoned with the thief?! We have to kill them, Satoshi-sama! We have to kill him!_

_Shut up_. Satoshi scowled and walked out onto the roof. There was no one there, just like always, he noted. He used to eat his lunches from the school cafeteria alone there. And then Niwa Daisuke came into his life, and without saying a word the red-haired boy had offered him a friendship he'd never thought he needed. They started having lunch together; Niwa came to him that day and just sat there and ate with him in silence, staring at the blue sky above. 

Long before that, of course, he'd started to pay more attention to Niwa. It must've been something in the way he smiled; something in the way he talked that told Satoshi how sincere he was. Or perhaps it was the way he blushed when he said or did something careless in class. But from the first day Niwa sat there and ate lunch with him, Satoshi had started to want something more. He wanted the boy to be more than just a friend. 

And Krad came and his hope had been shattered into pieces before it ever even really got started. But he didn't regret anything that had happened. He knew he didn't stand a chance anyway, because Niwa had a crush on that girl, Harada Riku. Maybe Krad's presence in his life was a sign that he should stay away from Niwa; maybe that way he could forget about his dream. 

_Some things are more important than love. _ Krad's voice startled him, his tone calm and cold, but strangely Satoshi could almost believe that the demon was trying to help him. _It's better for you to realize that now, before you regret everything..._

_I know..._ Satoshi sighed, not even knowing why he could agree with his alter ego. 

Satoshi sat himself on the roof, trying to find a place with a little shade so it wouldn't be too hot. Maybe Niwa would arrive soon; his friends in class must've delayed him. Maybe he had something to say to his girlfriend before he met him. Maybe... 

"Hiwatari-kun!" A familiar chirp startled the blue-haired boy. Turning his head, he saw Niwa by the door. He walked over easily before finally flopping down beside him, his smile as bright as the sunlight. "Yokatta! I thought you might have forgotten..." 

_How could I forget..._ Satoshi asked mentally, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Krad didn't say anything, but stayed in the dark corner of his mind, watching him. 

Niwa opened his lunchbox and squealed as he saw the amount of food inside it, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Okaasan must have made me enough lunch for three days..." he whimpered, reaching for the chopsticks, and stopped in sudden realization. "There's only one pair of chopsticks..." 

Satoshi's heart jumped before he spoke. "We could use them in turn..." 

_You're torturing yourself..._

A smile crossed Satoshi's lips. _I know..._

* * * * *

Daisuke appeared stunned for a moment at Hiwatari's answer, and then shrugged his agreement with a smile and a nod. Using the chopsticks in turn wouldn't hurt, but it would mean they ate rather slowly and the bell could ring before they finished all the food. 

"Okay then," Daisuke took some udon with the chopsticks, "I'll go first then..." 

Hiwatari took the next turn and passed the chopsticks back to him. He'd never thought that the blue-eyed boy could eat so fast; maybe it was because he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. But then again, he remembered, Hiwatari had told him that he never ate breakfast. 

"It's been a long time, ne? Since the last time we had lunch together like this?" Daisuke started, looking at his friend. Hiwatari just nodded and took an onigiri from the box; he only needed to use his hand to eat it so Daisuke could continue to use the chopsticks. 

"I don't see you so often anymore..." Daisuke smiled softly. "But I guess that's because you're busy, ne?" 

"Ah..." Hiwatari answered before taking yet another onigiri. "Just some things I needed to take care of..." 

Daisuke stared for a long minute. Hiwatari must've been very busy with his mission to capture Dark; and somehow he felt a little guilty because he had his own part in all those thefts Dark committed. He was, after all, the one who turned into Dark Mousy, the legendary thief himself. 

And then he remembered what had happened the previous night again. How Hiwatari had saved him from the fall, protecting him with those wings. "Uhm--I wanted to thank you about last night... Anou... Thank you, and..." 

"You've said that already," Hiwatari replied calmly. "Besides, it's not you I'm after; there's no way I would leave you in danger..." 

"Eh?" Daisuke was stunned, a strange feeling creeping up from his heart and warming his cheeks. "Uhm--Arigatou..." 

The blue-eyed boy nodded and took out a water bottle, uncapping it with his fingers. Daisuke watched as the boy put the bottle's lip to his own, stretching his neck back to drink, the soft muscles of Hiwatari's throat contracting enticingly with every slow swallow of the mineral water. Daisuke tilted his head as the sunlight poured through the transparent bottle, casting prisms of light across Hiwatari's body. 

"What is it?" Hiwatari suddenly asked, somehow realizing that he was being watched. 

Daisuke shrugged and lifted a takoyaki to his own mouth, chewing it for a moment or two. "I don't know..." He finally said; his lips parted but he wasn't sure what to say, so he just smiled and took another takoyaki. "Nothing, I guess..." 

_Oi, Daisuke. What the hell are you thinking?!_ The thief suddenly made an appearance. _Don't tell me that you're... fascinated by this... creepy boy!_

Daisuke glowered silently, looking down at the fast-emptying lunchbox. _He's my friend and friends pay attention to each other! Stop bugging my social life..._

_Mad aren't you now, Dai-chan? _Dark teased, but the boy didn't retort. They ate in silence afterwards, not saying a word but enjoying the warmth of the sun together. Even Dark didn't disturb him further, muttering something but not making any more comments about what he was doing. 

The sun was getting high when Hiwatari suddenly broke the silence between them. "The lunch break will be over soon..." 

"Ah, hai." Daisuke ate his last udon hastily. There were only three takoyaki and an onigiri left inside the box. The blue-eyed boy took the onigiri with his fingers and started to chew it. He seemed to like it very much. Daisuke made a mental note to ask his mother to make him some extra onigiri for lunch tomorrow. 

The bell rang and Daisuke started to put the box away, realizing that there was just one takoyaki left. Hiwatari stood up, brushing the dust from his pants as he did so. Daisuke wanted to eat the takoyaki but his stomach was too full. But maybe Hiwatari wanted to eat it... 

"We'll be late for the next class." Hiwatari informed him. 

Daisuke stared at the takoyaki in the box and then at Hiwatari; Daisuke picked up the takoyaki skillfully with the chopsticks. "Ne, Hiwatari-kun. Do you want a takoyaki?" 

"Eh?" Hiwatari's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Daisuke and the takoyaki in his chopsticks. "You mean...?" 

Daisuke just smiled as he stepped closer and held the takoyaki in front of the other boy's face. "Eat it before I drop it, my hand's starting to shake..." Daisuke winced playfully. He saw Hiwatari bite his bottom lip, hesitant. And then the taller boy leaned closer and took the takoyaki into his mouth. 

"Yosh! It's finished now! Let's get back to class...!" Daisuke put the chopsticks back in the box and closed it happily. "Maybe we could have lunch together again sometime, ne?!" 

Hiwatari was still busy chewing the food, but he nodded; and for a second there Daisuke saw the blue eyes shimmering, more beautiful than ever. 

_You're fascinated alright... _Dark snickered. 

_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not._

* * * * *

For almost the tenth time since lunch, Satoshi stole a glance over at the red haired boy in the middle of the class. A smile forced its way to his lips as he remembered the lunch, and the last takoyaki. Maybe he was a fool to dream such things. But he wanted to live in his dreams. For just a second he could forget his destiny to capture the legendary thief; for just a second, there was only this boy named Niwa Daisuke in his life. 

_Don't forget, Satoshi. This isn't over yet. The boy does not care about you...!_

Satoshi groaned at the sudden statement from the blond demon. But he had to admit that he was right; he was always right. But whose fault was it that he couldn't get near Niwa Daisuke in the first place? _If it weren't for you..._

_You've made the worst mistake of your life. You're going to really fall in love and you'll be left to suffer in the end... _Krad continued for him. 

_If that happens, what can you do? _Satoshi challenged, eyes fixed on the window. 

Krad smiled wickedly. _If that happens, I will be the only person you can turn to. I will protect you, Satoshi-sama..._

Satoshi almost laughed at that remark. _Protect me? You've said that over and over, Krad. _

There was no answer from the blond and Satoshi spent the rest of the class looking out of the window, not really focusing on anything, just distracting his attention from Niwa. He was so lost in his mind he didn't hear the bell ring, and his classmates started to pack their bags and rushed to the door. He didn't really care anyway. Home was just another place to sleep and eat. There was no one waiting for him at the apartment, so he couldn't see the point in going home. But he wasn't going to wallow in self-pity. He was in town for a mission, not to have fun, not to fall in love, not to... 

He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket and took it almost instantly, recognizing Inspector Saehara's number on the screen. He spoke in a low, certain tone and his eyes glinted once again as he heard the news from the other end of the line. 

Dark Mousy had issued yet another challenge; he was going to steal the jewel that was returned yesterday. Tomorrow night. 

This time… Satoshi stood up and grabbed his bag. This time he'd catch the thief for sure. 

* * * * *

"Riku!" Daisuke waved to the girl who was waiting for him in front of the school gate. She turned and gave him her best smile, waving back. "Gomen, ne. Saehara slowed me down a bit..." Daisuke was breathing hard after his run. 

Riku stared at him carefully. "Do you want to rest for awhile? We could..." 

"Daijoubu," Daisuke chimed in, cutting off her words. "But we'd better go now or we'll be too late to shop..." 

"Ah, yes!" Riku started to move off, but then someone accidentally bumped her shoulder, making her lose her balance and almost fall. Daisuke caught her in surprise, clutching the girl's hands in his. Riku's face flushed, and so did his. 

Daisuke stepped back and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Are you okay, Riku?" 

The girl nodded and smiled sweetly, her face turning even redder. "Arigatou, Niwa." 

"Oh my God!" someone exclaimed from behind them. Daisuke turned and saw Keiji shaking his head at the pair. "How long you two have been together anyway?! You act like you just got together..." he muttered. 

Daisuke turned bright pink and then took Riku's hand, running away from Keiji. Her hand was warm inside his palm. Riku chuckled behind him, not losing her breath as she kept pace with Daisuke's long racing strides. As they made the next turn, Daisuke knew that he had to slow down, at least for Riku's sake. But before he did, he was brought to a sudden stop as he bumped into someone. His hand separated from Riku's as he yelped, falling forward, and was caught by a pair of strong arms in front of him. He looked up at the person he'd just collided with and gasped in embarrassment. 

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke saw the blue eyes were also widened slightly in surprise, "I-I thought you went home after class..." Daisuke could hear himself stammering. 

"Aa... My apartment is around here, remember?" Hiwatari caught Daisuke's hands, his tone flat as usual. "Are you okay?" 

Daisuke thought he saw wariness in the taller boy's face when he took hold of his hands. The redhead laughed nervously and pulled his hands away, causing a fleeting surprised look on Hiwatari's face. "I-I'm okay..." 

"Niwa..." Daisuke froze; the voice belonged not to Hiwatari but to the girl behind him. He turned and saw Riku waiting for him, her eyes filled with concern. "A-Are you okay? Eh, Hiwatari-kun?" 

Daisuke turned his face towards the blue haired boy; he had changed to the usual cold Hiwatari Satoshi. Somehow, disappointment crept into Daisuke's heart. He didn't know when he'd started to like the warm looks the boy gave him, but when Hiwatari replaced it with his cold mask, Daisuke felt a strange sense of loss. 

"We have to go now..." Daisuke was almost startled by his own words. He saw Riku smile warmly at him and then at Hiwatari. "See you tomorrow, Hiwatari." 

"See you tomorrow, Hiwatari-kun." Riku echoed. 

Hiwatari just stared at them for a long second before pushing at his glasses and walking away. "Aa.. see you tomorrow..." 

Hiwatari walked past him; the end of his sleeve brushed Daisuke's as he went. A long minute passed and Daisuke turned back to watch Hiwatari as he walked down the street alone. That word again, alone... Loneliness... 

_Daisuke, you know that you shouldn't think about him too much..._ Dark reappeared. 

But it was a tug on his sleeve that made him realize he wasn't alone. Daisuke turned to see Riku eyeing him warily. "Niwa, are you okay? If you don't feel very well we can just go tomorrow..." 

The redhead shook his head and tried to give the girl a reassuring smile. "Daijoubu, let's go...!" He held out his hand and the girl took it gladly, faint color rising in her cheeks. 

_Maybe I do think about him too much, ne, Dark? But that's because he's my friend..._

Yes, he was a friend...

-tbc- 

* * * * *

Waaah, it's getting sappy.. heheh.. not for long 'coz Dark and Krad will be back soon, nyahahahah.... *inserts Saehara's laughter here*

speaking of the two, I wrote a Dark x Krad lemon fic *eep* yep, it's at my site though 'coz they didn't allow lemon here anymore g (somehow I can understand why...). So go there if you wanna read it ^_^;;;;;

And one more thing, please tell me if you found my way of writing confusing, ok? (I mean, which part you think is confusing, I'll try to fix my style next time). Okay, jaaaa...  
- kaz misaki  
www.geocities.com/aosou23/


	5. Part 5

Yaho! How long has it been? err, a year? Sorry bout that ne? but this is the 5th part. Don't kill me? onegai? And oh, if you already forgot the story please read it from the 1st part, heh...

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Dark x Krad, Satoshi Daisuke, yaoi, sap, angst, PG-13  
notes: special thanks to Tiggy Malvern for beta-ing this one... :)

x o x o x o x

**Pieces of Love  
Part 5**

The rain was falling heavily that night.

Satoshi glanced at the window, watching the water smashing on the glass like thousands of sharp needles. The darkness once again ruled as the moon hid herself behind those graceful black clouds hanging from the sky. His hand touched the cold glass and he felt himself burning with the anticipation in his blood. The same eagerness he felt every time the phantom thief sent him a challenge.

But he wasn't the only one. He could feel that demon soul inside him shiver in delight tonight; that chill feeling shrouded Satoshi in fear. But it wasn't as if this was the first time he'd felt this way, feeling burned and frozen at the same time. Every bone and joint in his body stiffening, his lips trembling, and his legs giving out.

No, something was very wrong. No matter how excited he was, he'd never felt this way before. This was too much. As if he was going to disappear. The pain that burned him was way too much for his body to handle...

Krad?!

He raised his head, one palm still on the window, beginning to weaken. One hand clutched at his chest, feeling the pain over and over again. The image of red strands of hair burst into his head without warning.

No! He shook his head. He mustn't think of Niwa now, not in this state of weakness, waiting for him to give way to his demonic alter ego. But it was more than that; something inside him knew that this was unavoidable. It wasn't about Niwa. It wasn't about him becoming weak, it was Krad who was getting stronger.

Anger, hatred, and somehow... sadness, welled in Satoshi's heart. Why he was feeling all that he didn't have a clue. Except if those weren't his feelings… His vision blurred and as he finally fell to the floor he saw the rain pouring even more heavily than before.

And darkness was all he could see.

x o x o x o x

When he opened his eyes, he could only see darkness surrounding him. And it was cold, very cold. Satoshi looked around to find light, and found none. His ears caught the sound of water dripping from somewhere in the ceiling of this cold, silent room. There was something wrong with the room, as if it was... enchanted. He felt something sticking inside his throat and welling in his stomach. Some kind of power that prevented any magic from being performed.

He felt himself drifting in the air; as if he was there but at the same time he was just a mere shadow. Hadn't he had the same experience before, when Krad was fighting Dark Mousy in the museum not too long ago? If he'd been brought into the same memory as the last time, than it's must be a memory belonging to…

"Who's there?"

Satoshi gasped as he heard the question. It seemed that he wasn't alone in the room. But it didn't surprise him anymore when he recognized the owner of that voice. A dim light could be seen from the corner of the room as a youth stood up; it was his aura that created such light, but it was weak and slowly disappearing.

"Krad?" A voice entered the silence; someone was calling from the other side of the door. Satoshi turned back to watch Krad, who was looking at the wall before them. It wasn't him who Krad was talking to before, but that someone who was outside. "We're going to take you to the great chamber now."

It was only then, when the door was opened, that Satoshi realized that the room wasn't just an ordinary room. It was a magical prison, made by someone who had obviously mastered both white and black magic. Someone who owned power greater than anybody else Satoshi ever met in his life. Vaguely, he could feel it... it belonged to a Hikari, just like he was.

"I'm ready." Krad said; sad and tired, but at the same time, uncaring. His eyes were too drained to give any response or expression that could help Satoshi to guess what he was feeling at that time. The room must have absorbed some of his magic power; it would take him some time to gather his strength back. Who would have thought that someone could do this to a creature like Krad?

Two men who were standing beyond the door nodded and guided the ice demon outside. Satoshi followed them, walking down the long corridor. Krad's strides were getting weaker with every step he took, his eyes drowsy; he wet his lips more often. Satoshi didn't know what kind of magic was being used in that room and how much it could drain the power out of Krad's body; but it seemed that Krad had been there for quite some time.

They stopped in front of a big door with runic letters engraved on its surface. The door opened and Krad walked past the two men, stepping inside. Satoshi walked in with him without being noticed; this was a memory and he was obviously unintentionally invited in. But no matter how much he hated Krad, there was always the slightest curiosity to see what he'd been through in the past. Especially after what he'd seen the other day.

The room was bright and filled with magical aura. Satoshi gritted his teeth at the sudden chill invading his bones. He knew this feeling, he knew it so well. It reminded him of the power he had inside his blood. There was nothing in that room, only a wide, empty space with runes all over the wall and the floor. There wasn't any window, but Satoshi could feel a draft blowing slightly on the back of his neck.

A man stood in the middle of the room, no expression on his face and his eyes as cold as ice. Satoshi shivered, but he knew that somehow the man reminded him of himself. "Krad, come inside. I see you have done some thinking," the man said flatly, smiling slightly almost like he meant it. He nodded to the two men standing by the door, and soon they left.

Krad lifted his face, wetting his lips before he spoke. "I haven't changed my mind."

The man closed his eyes and opened them, pretending he was taking his time to think. "You belong here and not in some other place. Tell me..." The man's voice was almost like a whisper. "Are you planning to go to the Niwa like your traitor friend?"

"No." Krad shook his head weakly. "There's no such intention! We are going to leave everything behind... I won't betray you or the family. I swear to you."

A small smile crossed the man's face, "How nice... but you can't be sure about what he was thinking, am I right?" He played with his chin, shaking his head. "You don't know if he's only using you, right, Krad?"

Krad's eyes widened. "No, of course not. He--"

"What's so special in him that made you dare to go against me, really? Was he the one who persuaded you to runaway from the house the other night?" The man approached him and Krad took a step back. "What makes you so sure that he won't betray you?"

"No, Hikari-sama! It was my own idea, I ran away of my own will, he never told me to do such a thing!"

"That doesn't matter anymore, Krad." One hand stretched out to touch Krad's chin, tipping his face up to look at him. "We've caught you anyway, and I believe... punished you a little." His fingers trailed along red scars under the demon's chin and down to his throat. "Look at you... the room didn't let you heal yourself... look what it has done to my beautiful work of art..."

Krad pulled away from those fingers and looked down at his feet. "Like I said before, I haven't changed my mind... I still want to go... I'm ready... to receive my punishment." The words came out weak and drifting, but Satoshi could feel the sincerity in that tone, something that resembled faith and trust. Krad looked up, and for the first time in his life, Satoshi saw happiness in those usually cold golden eyes.

The gentle hand that had caressed Krad's face the minute before was raised up to the air, and Satoshi almost closed his eyes as it landed on Krad's cheek. The youth fell to the bright floor, blood staining the corner of his lip from the new wound as he tried to get up. The man crouched before him, grabbing Krad's collar in his fists, eyes glaring with anger. "Didn't I treat you fairly all this time?! What is it that I won't give you?! Answer me! Answer me!!"

The answer was just a shake of Krad's head; he didn't even have the courage to meet his master's eyes. Satoshi saw something that looked like tears trailing down from the youth's eyes. Another slap on the cheek and the creature fell once again, his white wings spreading weakly as they touched the cold floor.

"You don't want to be punished like the last time, do you?! Do you want to spend ten more days in that room?!"

An intake of breath and the youth shook his head. "You've promised that I can go if I receive my punishment…" he said clearly as if he was repeating something very important. The golden eyes shone with persistency, and slowly, he stood up. "Hikari-sama…"

The master eyed him coldly; Satoshi could almost see the gears in his head turning as he studied the pale youth standing in front of him. And after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded. "Very well, you've won," he said almost sincerely. "You shall have what you want, Krad. But there is price for everything."

A tentative look crossed the golden-haired youth's face, an unsure quality lingering in his eyes. He opened his mouth and almost reluctantly shut it again. He just stared at his master, not knowing what to do afterwards.

"I want you to give up your magic power."

Golden eyes widened Krad's face a deathly pale shade of white. "...Hikari-sama?"

"I think it's only fair to take back what this family has given you. Besides... this is the most perfect punishment for a traitor like you." He stopped; a smile of wicked delight painted his lips as his eyes once again met Krad's. "This way, my dear Krad, you won't be able to use any magic, and of course... you'll lose your immortality."

Satoshi's forehead wrinkled. He watched Krad bite his bottom lip nervously. He just stood there, waiting for his master to continue. "Sadly, you could never become a normal human even without your power. Your life will be shorter than any mortal's, and your body will be weaker. Once I take your magic power, you can only survive for less than three years."

"Three years..." Krad echoed, his voice swallowed by the air into nothing but a whisper.

"That's right, Krad," his master replied, "You will only have three years with your lover, with pain and sickness like a normal human. Is that really worthy enough to fight for?"

The look in those golden eyes astounded Satoshi like it never had before; Krad took a deep breath, and a hint of smile caressed his dried lips as he spoke. "It's worthy. Please, I'm ready now."

The next second, all Satoshi could see was the bright light that filled the entire room. He tried to shield his eyes, but even the slightest hint hurt his retinas like sharp needles. His ears caught a muffled cry that grew to a deep painful howl as the light burned his vision until he was forced to close his eyes. The last scream was most atrocious to his ears, and along with that the light subsided. Satoshi opened his eyes as the light shrank and disappeared into the man's palm. Krad crouched on the floor with his two hands supporting his body. His body was wet with sweat, his skin paler than before. Krad's ragged breathing sounded more clearly in the now silent room.

"And finally…" A sword formed in the man's hand, its sharp point glittering as if the sun touched its surface. He raised his sword high. There was a sound like a painful melody as it met the air, and before Satoshi could realize what was happening, the sword landed on Krad's body, drawing forth another cry as blood stained the white, clean floor. Satoshi's eyes moved with horror from the two fresh open wounds on Krad's back, where crimson blood was starting to ooze, on to a pair of white wings that had fallen to the floor.

"Kra--" Satoshi never did finish his word as he was swallowed back by the darkness clutching him from behind.

x o x o x o x

His eyes felt heavy and he could feel fog clouding his brain. It took him a few minutes to adjust his vision to the darkened room. The rain was still pouring heavily outside; it was almost dawn. He pushed off with one hand to get up from the floor and walked over to the bed, flicking his long golden hair as he strode. A hint of a smile crossed his lips as he felt something burn on his back.

His white wings spread gloriously, shining brightly in the darkness. He'd thought he had lost them, again. He could feel that pain ripping him from the inside when he saw the memory. His host must have seen it too, for he was unconscious now; it seemed that by 'seeing' his energy was drained. Sometimes, on rainy nights like this, Krad felt his power increase; somehow he knew it was because of his anger. Satoshi couldn't deal with it most of the time, but he was adapting, and gradually learning to peek at what was inside his head.

Some things were meant to be forgotten; something that he shouldn't have remembered, should have erased from his memories. A total humiliation to keep being reminded of all those days filled with dreams. Days when they used to watch the stars upon a hill, waiting for the sunrise while the morning mist wrapped them in a loving embrace.

And those times when he was left alone, plucking the white aster petals with his cold, pale fingers. _'He loves me... he loves me not... he loves me... he loves me not...'_

Krad closed his mouth, his lips tugged into a small smile before he finally burst out into laughter. He'd never thought he would still remember some of the funny, stupid things from his past. He wondered if Satoshi would laugh too when he saw it later; if he was that unlucky that he saw it, that is... but wouldn't that be embarrassing?

But not everything was bad; he remembered one beautiful memory from his past. Oh yes, how he could forget? He remembered the night he drew that sword from that old Hikari's hand, the same sword that had cut off his wings. He remembered raising it high and watching his former master's eyes widen with rage before his 'work of art' stabbed the sword right into his heart. He had deserved it. They all deserved it.

And tomorrow night, it would be Dark Mousy's turn...

x o x o x o x

He hadn't come to school today.

Daisuke looked over at the empty seat near the window for the fifth time that morning, sighing with disappointment. He had asked his mother to make extra onigiri for lunch today, thinking that he could spend some time with his friend like yesterday. Maybe he's sick, his mind supplied. Should he go over to his place after school today?

_'That would be a baaaad idea,.'_ Dark interrupted. _'We have something to do tonight, remember?'_

Daisuke scowled, looking down at his book. Dark was right; his mother had reminded him countless times about the next mission since yesterday. It would be bad if he went home late because he was visiting a sick friend. Or maybe Hiwatari was just busy with the preparations for tonight. There were times when he was absent from school because he had to prepare some plan to capture Dark, maybe today was no different.

But he'd never worried like this before. Somehow he knew that something was wrong. Like something had happened to Hiwatari and he was supposed to help him. Like he was supposed to be there with him. What if…

_'Look, if you're that worried, let's just wait until tonight,.'_ Dark said guiltily. _'If he is not at the museum tonight, maybe he is really sick, and we can go check on how he's doing.'_

_'You're probably right, Dark...'_ Daisuke sighed, his fingers beginning to move on the white paper, _'I just have a bad feeling about this, you know…'_

Dark snorted, making a face. _'You think too much.'_

Daisuke blinked, talented fingers sketching the page with grey. _'This time is different. I know it, somehow...'_ He sighed, hoping that his alter ego could understand the anxiety inside his heart. _'Forget it, I can't explain...'_

There was a long silence from Dark before Daisuke heard him sigh softly. _'I understand.'_ He thought he could see Dark's faint smile before the thief turned and disappeared. The classroom was silent; everybody was working on the tasks their teacher just gave them a minute before. Once again Daisuke looked at the empty seat by the window and realized that the grey clouds already hung low in the sky. The wind also blew rather coldly today.

It was going to rain again tonight.

He looked down to the sketch he'd made in his notebook, and was surprised as he saw a picture of a boy with glasses looking back at him with a sullen face.

x o x o x o x

Dark Mousy looked up to the black sky above, shielding his eyes from the drizzle of the rain. His sleeves were all wet and he could barely see the situation outside the museum in front of him. He had to admit that the circumstances were rather strange tonight. There were more police cars outside the building, and there were too many guards there too. Hiwatari never really liked the crowds; he liked it clean and simple, efficient. It wasn't right that he would suddenly throw in some extra guards to catch the legendary thief. This wasn't like Hiwatari at all. Daisuke was right. Something was wrong.

_'Let's take a closer look, shall we?'_ It wasn't exactly meant to be a question. Dark was just making sure Daisuke wasn't going to protest over what he was about to do and mess with his work. His host didn't make a comment; he too was worried about something. And that something was more than likely to be the supreme commander.

It was easy for him to knock out one of the guards and take his uniform. As he had thought, the guards were everywhere inside the ancient building, especially on the second floor, where the diamond he was going to steal tonight was kept. Inspector Saehara walked to and fro in front of his men, cellphone glued to his ear, grumbling to himself.

"Where the hell is he? In a situation like this!" he snorted, ending his call and dialing once again. He waited on the line before giving up and shoving the phone into his pocket. He cursed and waved his hand. "Get ready in your positions!"

"Sir, what about the supreme commander?"

"You heard me, I've been unable to contact him since this morning. We'll just have to finish this without him." A hint of a smile could actually be seen on his rather sullen face. It wasn't a secret that he never had liked being ordered around by someone else, especially a supreme commander who was so much younger than he was.

Dark could feel Daisuke's worry when they heard the shocking news. The police hadn't been able to contact Hiwatari since this morning. That's why he wasn't in school today, because he had disappeared. What could have happened to the supreme commander? There was no way on earth he would abandon such a case as this. Or was it just another trick Hiwatari had planned to capture him?

_'What do you think has happened to him?'_ Daisuke wasn't trying to hide his wariness. _'You think he's here somewhere in this building?'_

_'Honestly, I don't know. But we have a mission and we're going to finish it, Daisuke.'_ He tried to say that as flatly as he could, but he too had started to worry about Hiwatari. What if it had something to do with Krad? Although he had never really liked Hiwatari, he wouldn't let anyone be hurt by the ice demon.

He was just about to take the stairs and go straight to the diamond room when the lights went out. He heard glass breaking from the second floor. The police were yelling to one another.

"Dark Mousy has stolen the diamond, sir!"

"The guards are all down! Call for an ambulance now! Seven men are injured!"

_'What? But we haven't done anything!'_ Daisuke said in confusion as Dark made his way to the stairs. He abandoned the guard's uniform somewhere along the way; it wasn't needed in the darkness. _'Dark, what's going on?'_

_'I wish I knew,'_ he said whole-heartedly, finally reaching the last stair. The room where they kept the diamond was small and equipped with complete security technology. It seemed that whoever had entered the room had broken in without caring about the damage.

From the corner of his eye, Dark could see two policemen sitting wounded beside the box they used to store the diamond. Another two were trying to help their friends in the corner of the room.

_'Dark...' _Daisuke's voice was choked, struggling to come out. _'That is…'_

Dark felt his heart beating faster, his lips pressed together, not even a sound could escape his mouth. He saw what Daisuke saw. Through the broken windows, water droplets sneaked into the building, followed by white iridescent feathers carried by the wind outside.

_He was waiting for me._

_'Dark, it's Krad, isn't it? What should we do now?'_ Daisuke asked, somewhat tentatively. Dark swallowed hard; he didn't know what to do. But he knew that he had to see him now. He had to talk about all this mess he'd made here, for... what? For getting his attention? If that's what he was after, he'd succeeded.

"WITH!"

The dark animal flew from outside the window and landed on his back; ignoring Daisuke's yelp, the thief followed the white feathery rain as it guided him to the old tower of the museum. An ethereal figure was standing there, smiling, white wings spread gracefully in the darkness of the rainy night. Oh, he knew so well how those lips could smile, ethereally beautiful. But not like this... This was a demon who would destroy anything just to get what he wanted.

The thief nodded to his black beast friend and With flew away from the tower, leaving him with the ice demon.

"Hello, Dark. Are you looking for this?" the white figure said with a smile, opening his palm to reveal the oval-shaped diamond in his hand. "It's crying for help, this piece of art. Isn't that what you're trying to do? To save yet another poor soul of an art piece?"

Dark returned his smile, cynically. "It seems that you need some help yourself."

"Indeed." Krad's fingers clenched around the diamond; it almost seemed like he could turn the crystal into ashes with one strong squeeze. "But can you save me? Or are you not willing?"

The thief crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed. "You've hurt those people in the museum. What is it that you want this time?"

"But I didn't kill them, did I?" Krad gave a playful pout. "It's strange how this boy can still refuse to kill innocents like that. How melancholic..."

_'Hiwatari-kun! Dark, what happened to Hiwatari?!'_ Daisuke's voice echoed inside his head. Dark knew that somehow he had to ask about it too. "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"Oh, he's okay." Krad blinked. "I didn't know you cared. Don't worry, he's just slightly fatigued... something came up and he used too much energy to... see something. He'll wake up, eventually."

_'What is he talking about? Dark? Is Hiwatari okay?'_ Daisuke was impatient; Dark could feel his head spinning every time Daisuke spoke. Dark realized that Daisuke's power rose every time when his emotion was uncontrolled; he was getting stronger without even knowing it.

_'I'm sure he's okay, Daisuke. I don't think that Hiwatari is hurt, even Krad couldn't do such thing,'_ Dark said, half-lying. Truthfully, he didn't know what Krad could do now with his power.

Krad tilted his head, lips parted slightly, sighing, "Don't tell me that your host is worried about Satoshi?"

Daisuke snapped until Dark had to close his ears mentally. _'Of course I'm worried! He's my friend!!'_

The thief shook his head and stared back at his opponent; Krad stood with the background of the night, an epiphany he burned so pretty. Why did it look so familiar in his eyes? To watch this creature standing in front of him, like a lonely north star in the firmament. But he was different, this was a different person. Krad used to have this small smile on his lips every time their eyes met. Now there was only anger mixed with hatred in those golden eyes. But why did he feel like he deserved all that?

"Why did you take the diamond? Were you just using it to bring me here?" Dark's voice came out flat and cold.

Krad opened his palm and looked at the small crystal. "I'm not interested in the jewel. All I want is your life!"

Dark failed to notice the energy ball that was suddenly thrown at him. His arm burned slightly, but the pain was something he could live with. It seemed that Krad had just started the game. The thief didn't waste any time. forming his own black energy. Krad was taken by surprise and flew to avoid the explosion. But he was careless; Dark grabbed him by the collar and sent a good blast across the blond's pale cheek. Krad fell to the tower floor, his lips dripping with blood but curled into a smile.

The ice demon swept out his feet and Dark followed him down to the cold, wet floor. He realized that both their bodies were wet all over, and only slightly cold. He tried to push himself up when suddenly Krad grabbed his wounded arm and threw him back to the floor. The diamond fell from the demon's hand and rolled to a stop by his feet. Dark was trying to reach for it when Krad kicked it, and it skittered to the other side of the tower.

His hand crept up to touch his arm, feeling the burn left by Krad. He saw the blond stride away to take the diamond from the floor, eyeing it with a thoughtful gaze before he squeezed it in his hand. Violet eyes widened as seconds later he saw brilliant crystal flakes escaping the pale slender fingers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A black fireball spontaneously blasted from Dark's palms straight to the white winged figure. Krad was caught by surprise and thrown into one of the pillars, the rest of the diamond pieces falling to the floor.

Krad gave him a cocky grin, his white-sleeved arm stained with blood. He would've made an attack if Dark wasn't already in front of him, hitting him in the face. They both tumbled to the wet floor once again, Krad's hair a golden pool against the black floor. He tried to struggle free, but Dark had him pinned beneath him.

"What are you doing?!" Dark repeated his question, one hand around Krad's neck, "What the hell are you doing?"

_'Dark!'_

"It's just an art piece." Krad almost choked out his words, eyes mocking.

_'Dark!'_

"You're wrong!" He tightened his grip until Krad winced. "It has a soul and you know it! What's the matter with you?!" he couldn't stop himself from shouting. His brain kept reminding him that he was supposed to help that soul inside the diamond; it had been kept inside the sphere for too long, alone, abandoned by the Hikari. And now that soul was gone. And the thing that hurt him the most was that it had happened because of Krad's rage. The rage that was there, locked inside that cold, cold heart of an ice demon. A rage aimed at him. _He_ was the real cause of all this...

_'Dark!'_

Krad's eyes were still the way he remembered, golden and bright. But they didn't hold that light that made him special any more. "You're not the Krad I used to know." The words escaped his mouth, sad and longing.

_'Daaaaaaark...!!!'_

"The Krad you knew is DEAD," the golden haired demon said, his voice an almost deadly whisper. "He died because he was too foolish, too naive... he believed everything you ever said to him…"

Dark gasped as he heard the quiet response, his hand loosening from around Krad's neck, the other hand leaving Krad's shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was kicked off and his back met the puddle of water on the floor. It was his turn to be trapped under Krad, anger subsided and replaced by remorse. The rain fell even more heavily, soaked their hair and bodies even more. Water dripped from Krad's golden bangs and down his cheeks, a smile upon those beautiful rosy lips.

"There's something I always forget to say," Krad whispered until their lips touched in a butterfly caress. "Thank you for making me the way I am now..."

A smile, followed by a hand planted on his chest. Dark's eyes widened, realizing the palm above him had started to heat up with energy. Daisuke's warnings came too late in his ears.

_'DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRKK!'_

"Goodbye, Dark Mousy."

-tbc-

x o x o x o x

I'm sure you're not confused with all the shifting and all that, right? of course you're not. And let me promote something... myDarkxKradlemonficsareinmysite... there, :) I hope you're old enough to read them if you decided to come visit me, ho ho...  
Ok, that's it. Send review, ne? I'll give you cookies for that


End file.
